Wild
by Supergurl1
Summary: Ok, I don’t want to give too much away…think bad lana + bad clark…oh the possibilities!!! ; )
1. Pretty flower

Title:Wild

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I reapeat do not own clark, lana, red kryptonite, etc. any thing to do with smallville! (though I wish I owned Tom Welling!ahhh!) and to those brilliant people who do I intend no copyright infringment!!! And am making no profit! I do own this storyline and a few things in it.

Rating: ok I've rated this R but I don't really know how it's going to end up, maybe strong PG-13?

Spoilers: Um, this is set after nicodemus, so spoilers 4 that and red.

Pairing Clana al the way!!!!! Maybe an little tiny bit of *chock* *chock* Whitney/Lana (um..No offence to u who like them as a pair!)

Summary: Ok, I don't want to give too much away…think bad lana + bad clark…oh the possibilities!!! ; )

AN. This is my first fic so be gental!

Lana rode through the dark night, she was on her way to visit her parents graves. She came to a stop at the Entrance of the graveyard, signing she dismounted her horse. It had been a few weeks since her run in with the nicodemus but something about it was bugging her, not to mention the steamy dreams she'd been having recently, involving Clark, a swimming pool and her stripping. 

*Bad Lana, you have a boyfriend*

Lana signed again as she walked towards her parents' graves. As she lent down she noticed that there was a flower already on the grave, curious, she picked it up. It was a beautiful swirl of purple, red with a glowing green stork.

*It kind of reminds me of the nicodemus* she mused.

She looked down again at the flower just in time to see it reopen its petals. She put down the flower not noticing the glittery cloud of smoke around her.

A.N. Du, du , du!!! Oh no! What's happened to Lana!!! What's GOING to happen to Lana!!! And what…ok I'll stop now, I think you get the jist of what I'm saying. Oh! And plz, pretty plez review!! You know how it goes READ+REVIEW=THE NXT CHAPTER!! (I promise to make that one longer.) I'm ok with critisism, but plz no flames!!


	2. Hot, Bothered andA Ring?

Title: Wild

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EM!!! The WB and some other ppl do!

Rating: strong PG-13-R

Spoilers: Um, this is set after nicodemus, so spoilers 4 that and red.

Pairing Clana al the way!!!!!

Summary: Ok, I don't want to give too much away…think bad lana + bad clark…

AN. This is my first fic. I know I sad this would be longer and it is a tiny bit but don't worry the good stuff is coming! I also know this chap. Is a bit similar to "Red" but I couldn't think of any other way!!! On with the story!

Clark walked down the road towards the farm. Usually he would have used his super speed and ran home, but he wasn't in the mood for chores. He was thinking, well daydreaming actually, about what you ask? Lana, of course!

He signed, remembering their little excursion to the pool when she was under the influence of the nicodemus. He blushed at the thought of what she had been wearing, or not wearing. Thank god she didn't remember! She would probably have slapped him and never talked to him again! 

*Oh God* 

He thought as more and more pictures of her popped into his head. Pulling at his collar he wonder to himself if the temperature had just raised a few degrees.

*I need a shower, a very, very cold one*

Signing again he continued on his way kicking stones as he went. As he looked down something caught his eyes. Bending down he picked up the shiny object, which turned out to be a ring.

He examined it carefully,

*Hmm, it looks too big to be a girls ring…*

Shrugging he slipped it on to his own finger, which to his surprised fit it perfectly.

All of a sudden feeling empowered and refreshed Clark set off down the drive to this home.

*Fuck, the chores*

He thought, his parents were away in Metropolis and it was one of the rare times he got the house to himself.

*It's time to have some fun*

A.N. OMG! Did Clark just say the F word!!!!! Oh wait a minute I wrote that! He he he !!! More coming soon!


	3. Enter the Bad Girl

Title: Wild

Disclaimer: Not mine!!! *sob*

Rating: Strong PG-13/R for Language in this chapt.

Summary: Time for the bad girl to enter!!!!! Du, du, du!!!

Lana woke up to the sound of someone yelling in her ear.

"Lana! Lana! Get up your already an hour late!" 

Her aunt continued to scream in her ear. After a few minutes of trying to ignore her Lana finally lost her temper.

"Aaaaarg! What is your problem! Shut up and take a fuckin' chill pill!"

She snapped at her aunt. 

Her Aunt just stood there stunned staring at Lana.

*Ha, serves her right. The bitch is always trying to control my life!*

Smiling Lana got up walking passed her stunned Aunt and into her bathroom

"Oh and Aunt Nell? I won't be needing a ride."

***

"Hey, Pete!"

Chloe said as she sat down at the table in the Smallville High cafeteria.

"Hey Chloe! Wat's up? And by the way have you seen my man, Clark?"

Chloe's brow furrowed (A.N. does that make sense?) with worry.

"No that's what I came to ask you…come to think of it I haven't seen Lana around either."

"Think that Clark finally spat the dummy and told her he was desperately in love with her and their off somewhere.."

"Eww," Chloe cut in "don't even finish that sentence" She spat.

*No, that can't be it! I mean that couldn't happen Clark is mine* she thought jealously.

"Yeah, your right," Pete replied "Clark ain't got the guts!"

*Thank god for that* thought Chloe in relief.

"Well, where do you think they are?" She asked.

When Pete didn't reply Chloe notice him staring at something behind her.

"Pete! Earth to Pete! What's wrong"

Pete's attention finally returned to her.

"I um…I think I found Lana."

He said pointing over Chloe's shoulder.

A.N. Cliffhanger!!! What's Pete stuttering about? What's with Lana? Where's Clark!!!!!! Well if you R+R I tell you! Ha, ha, ha! I'm soooo evil!!! :p


	4. F to PE

Title: Wild

Disclaimer: Not mine!!! *sob*

Rating: Strong PG-13/R for Language in this chapt.

Summary: and the story continues…

AN. Ok, thanks 2 those who reviewed, it's much appreciated! This chapt. Is again pretty short, but we're still working up to the good stuff here! 

Chloe span around in her chair, and was defenitly not expecting to see the sight that lay before her.

The sight of Lana, who had just walked through the doors of the cafertirea, was defenitly um….shocking?

Chloe stared, her mouth hanging open. There stood Lana Lang, dressed in a pair of chunky, ankle high boots, a short, black mini-skirt with silver studs up the top and a SEE THROUGH netted top which reveiled her rather skimpy bra. She was also wearing dark eye make-up and a dark red lipstick. 

Chloe had to do a double take. 

*Hell, No! This could not be all too perfect, Lana Lang!*

"Clark's going to wish he came to school today!" muttered Pete as Lana approched their table, looking very much like a creature looking for its prey.

"Hi Pete." Lana said smiling at him then turning to Chloe.

"Chloe." She said distastefully.

"Lana." Chloe replied through gritted teeth.

"Have you two seen Clark?"

"Ahh..N..no" stutted Pete.

"Oh" Lana said her face dropping.

"Why do you ask?" Chloe asked, her jealous curiousity getting the better of her. 

Lana didn't get time to reply as the bell rang.

"Oh shit, I have PE…oh what the fuck, I'll just skip it." Lana said "Anyway, my belly ring and tatt are still kinda sore." She said then walked away and into the halls of Smallville High.

AN. Hey there ppls! Wat do ya think? Should I continue? Any suggestions? U know I need heaps of motervation so plz, plz review! plz!!!!! With sugar on the top and Tom Welling in the middle!


	5. Having a Good Time?

A/N: Hey Guys!!! I'm FINALLY Posting the nxt chap. of this story!!!! I'm sorri it took so long! *ducks to avoid rotten veggies flyin my way* I'm REALLY sorri. i was thinkin of abandonin it but more reveiws kept comin so i went searchin an rediscovered it! I no most of u will think WOW! that was a giant leap! But remember they r under the influence! *grins evilly* which makes it a WHOLE lot funner! here ya go! Hopefully more chaps soon!  
  
Lana sat on the steps infront of Smallville High. Taking one last, long drag of her cigarette she looked around the empty grounds.  
  
*Could this town get anymore fuckin' boarding?*  
  
Dropping the cigarette on the ground she stood up and stamped it out. As she stretched, she contemplated what she could do next. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motorbike pulling up in the carpark.  
  
Her jaw dropped when she caught sight of the rider.  
  
*No. Fucking. Way.*  
  
Said rider stroad towards her. Her eyes trailed up his body, taking in his fitted jeans, white wife-beater and leather jacket.  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
Clark asked with a cocky smilie.  
  
Her eyes trailed up and down his body once more. Licking her lips, her eyes finally met his.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
She answered as she lay a hand on his muscular chest.  
  
"What if I do?..."  
  
She said biting her lip.  
  
"...What would you do about it?"  
  
She continued, giving him a 'come hither' look.  
  
~Two can play at that game~  
  
"Well...Something along the lines of..."  
  
He trailed off as his lips crashed into hers.  
  
Smiling into the kiss Lana ran her hands up his chest, intwining her fingers behind his neck, Clark responding by pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
His hands slipped under her shirt, onto her bare skin, causing her to shiver.  
  
The intensity of the kiss increased and she straddled his hips, moaning.  
  
Pulling apart briefly, he caught sight of the wicked grin that graced her lips as he struggled to catch his breath.  
  
"Someone's having a good time."  
  
She purred, her eyes darting downwards, before grinding her hips into his. Moaning again his lips, once again, crashed onto hers as he crushed her against the red, brick wall of Smallville High.  
  
Infact they were so caught up in their...activities, they failed to hear the last bell of the day signalling freedom to the students and staff of the high school... 


	6. Teenage Horniness

A/N - Again I am sorry for not having updated sooner…but you can blame that on Australia's channel nine for taking Smallville off air….sits and fumes….without further a due…..Chapter 6: Teenage Horniness

Previously….

In fact they were so caught up in their...activities, they failed to hear the last bell of the day signalling freedom to the students and staff of the high school...

The sight that greeted the teenagers exiting the school through the main building's front door, was one that shocked all and drew many to form a crowd of spectators around this unexpected display of teenage horniness.

Of course, being teenagers themselves, who were they to refuse free porn?

In fact, from the audience came many encouraging cat calls and suggestions. Who would have thought? Clark Kent and Lana Lang practically having sex with clothes on, in front of the entire school population? If this wasn't entertainment, what was?

Meanwhile, the two subjects of said scrutiny, were oblivious to the crowd they'd drawn, being too absorbed with each other to care.

Clark pushed Lana's body harder into the red brick wall causing a strange mixture of pain and pleasure to run through her body. She recuperated, her long, black coated nails running down the hard muscles that formed his back.

Someone's been working out…

She thought as a noise like a cross between a moan and a growl escaped from his lips, presently crushed against her own. The next moment, all coherent thought escaping her mind as his fingers crept further up her thighs.

As the previously mentioned noise had escaped Clark, a person of some significance (or should we say, very little significance) had walked through the front doors of the school to see the crowd. Being of the naturally curious type, this person immediately approached the pack of students in order to find out what had caused such interest. Reaching the back of the crowd , she was just about to push her way through and demand information when she came face to face with one of the best friends.

"Chloe?"

Pete exclaimed, eyes darting nervously towards the crowd.

Oh shit! Must. Divert. Her. Attention. In. the. Name. Of. The. Bonds. Of. Male. Friendship.

"What's going on?"

"Err…Chloe….Just….A fight! That' right, just some jocks having a fist fight…. Chloe…"

Chloe's eyes narrowed into tiny, suspicious slits.

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?"

"What do you mean? Saying your name like what, Chloe?"

This inquisition was cut short when , who should come to stand behind her but the only other person who could make things worst for poor, unfortunate Pete….

Why? Why me?

….Whitney.

A/N. - What will happen to poor, poor Pete? Will Chloe go crazy? Will Whitney kill Clark? Will Clark kill Whitney for pulling him away from his oh-so-absorbing activities?

Turn in next time (which will be in the near future, I promise!) for the answer to these questions plus - whipped cream, striptease, catfights and some not so pleased parents.


End file.
